Guardian Angel
by XlXDarkAngelSnowXlX
Summary: Tamsin is in love with Bo and seeing everything going on she drinks herself into a stupor and she runs out of liquor and has to head to the Dal with for some more. One-shot may become more based off the song Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl! If I did Bo and Tamsin would be together!_

_So I'm not brand new to this but I'm rough around the edges so please no hate just feedback and advice and I looked over everything I'm thinking about making it a story instead of a one-shot I'll let you guys decide._

* * *

_When I see your smile tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

Tamsin watched the Vodka in her glass there was only a smidge of it left and as much as she wanted to go to the Dal. She knew who would be there The Happy Go Sunshine Gang as The Morrigan called them and now instead of doing what she had come do to do, her assignment, Tamsin couldn't bring herself to do it and it haunted her every night in her dreams. She sighed and knew that the Tequila and Vodka, her two bestfriends in the world since millenia's ago couldn't help anymore no matter how much she could drink it didn't help her situation. "Damn card," another sip and then another as she looked at The Wander card staring right back in her face it scared her at first from the beginning. _**It's what we do Tamsin.**_ Acacia's voice poped into her head reminding her some more.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all) _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

And even though knowing Acacia is dead she'd risk her life in every reincarnation just for Bo and she's done it many times. Tamsin took a bullet for Bo what else would she have to show to Odin that she wouldn't be letting him take Bo away from her family, away from her? She's let Bo feed from her more than once, stayed with her through the bads, and helped her find Kenzi, Bo's heart and the girl that makes Bo feel normal and special all at the same time. Tamsin wasn't jealous of Kenzi but always was happy when she knew that no matter what happened to Bo and who lied to her she always had Kenzi to trust, _always had kenzi. _

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

The kiss made Tamsin feel like she'd been on cloud nine every kiss they had, in the woods, in Bo's bedroom, and in Brazenwood. She wasn't suppose to feel anything, to feel those eagles and elephants in her stomach, her heart skipping and doing backflips at Bo's smile and appearence, or smiling just at the thought of Bo or hearing her name, or the shot of adrenaline rush and worry she gets when she hears Bo got into trouble and was hurt. The hurt was when she'd walked out of the interrogation room from a quick feed from Dyson, even though it was just that it hurt her that it hadn't been Tamsin this time to Bo's rescue. Like every other day though she put on her mask, armor, and shield to keep from feeling or showing anything to Bo. Tamsin didn't want to be like the Doctor and Dyson dotting all over and giving her all the attention that she's heard Bo has had for three years now, from the dark fae, to the light fae, and the leaders.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_Cause your're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

Everytime Tamsin felt like she was getting close to telling Bo about her feelings, Tamsin pushed her away, and far away (or at least she thought) where she wouldn't get hooked all over again, but when Bo got worried when Tamsin took that bullet and tried to give her, her chi and when she couldn't it, it made her happy to know someone was worried about her. And when she saw that look on Bo's face when she had awaken and told Bo about her cycle ending, Tamsin could see the worry in the perfect Succubus's eyes. Tamsin grabbed her keys and wipped away the tear that she had let stray and made her way to the Dal, her hands where shaking as if telling her 'No don't go you know she'll be there and question you what are you going to tell her then? That you came for a drink and yet look like utter shit?' she ignored every feeling in her body though after the crash with Dyson and coming back and with Bo back now better than ever. Tamsin highly doubted Bo would care _**Fight it Tamsin. **_"Get out of my head," Tamsin growled as she droved not taking so long to arrive at the Dal and quickly not giving or taking a glance and just took her place on a stool and accidently sat by the goth "Woah Tamsin you look like shit," she tried to ignore her but the goth still spoke "what's wrong Tamsin?"

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Tamsin let Bo pull her strings, Tamsin let herself dotting after the Succubus just like Lauren and Dyson, she could remember clearly the night she had snuck into the shack and into the tub with Bo and she was slightly sober, but gave off the vibe that she was drunk off her ass and said something stupid yet meaningful to Bo _**Your eyes are both brown and blue. Your heart is both strong and gentle... you're virtous, yet you're a succubus. **_"You shouldn't be real," Tamsin said all to low for Kenzi to here, but Kenzi still go it and look at her with the same question in her eyes and Tamsin turned to her, looked her over, and said something that she'd never admit to "Bo is what's wrong with me."

And Kenzi looked at her as if she had grown a second head with multiple eyes, she knew the Valkyrie was in-like with her best friend, never did she think that it was this bad, and maybe it had been after Tamsin helping Bo find her when she got kidnap that Kenzi started to realize Tamsin liking Bo, but when she heard about the kiss they shared playing spin the bottle, or the kiss they shared in Brazenwood, that Tamsin would fall so quickly, or that the Valkyrie would admit it out right. "Trick give us a round!" Kenzi for the first time wouldn't pry for answers or beg for them, she knew what the Valkyrie needed and knew that she needed it as well taking such small words into her head that meant a lot and something she'd have to keep from Bo. It wouldn't be hard because she kept the rash in secret, even though she might have tried to tell her a few times this was something that she couldn't say. Trick brought around the vodka shots and both Kenzi and Tamsin grabbed one "To the unknown," Kenzi and Tamsin toasted to that and never said another word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl _

_So even though there was one review and a few followers it still made me happy thanks to **Quinntana2 **and everyone who's following the story :) it gives me a lot of inspiration to keep writing. I'll post chapter three when I'm done with it and such bye now._

_P.S_

_The story was inspired by All about us by t.A.T.u it gave me an extra boost to write it's what music is used for right? :) so yeah that's somewhat of what the story is based off of._

* * *

Kenzi laughed along with the Valkyrie and finally a question that has been wanting to make itself known since the Valkyrie stated her somewhat admission to loving Bo. "So when did you start?"

Tamsin rose her brow at the Goth "Falling for her?" and Kenzi nodded "I guess the few days after I met her and at the cop station when you two brought those infected kids."

"How?"

Tamsin laughed "How she was smart enough to seduce that cop," she could remember clearly "and how much she made me feel so stupid for thinking I could trust that cop a second time and manage to come back with those kids. She was so brave and cocky but Bo was smart and I hated her because I felt like I could never put her away it's why I wanted to put her away so badly so I could laugh at her and say 'Ha'." typical Tamsin but it was true, Bo was smart, cocky, confident, and proud, always showing Tamsin other wise it's what made her want to put her away more that way she won for once.

"What about the other times Valkyrie? Like the time you helped her with saving me you would never do something like that."

"I knew it wasn't really you and I also knew no one would figure it out not even Trick," Tamsin explained "being a Valkyrie you have to learn how someone is and once you do you could tell them persay if you have a clone of that same person you could easily tell them apart. I helped her though because..." Tamsin didn't want to say it "I knew it would kill all of them knowing it wasn't you and left you out there any longer with Inari and when I knew she hadn't fed and started to give me the guilt trip and talked about you, the way she talked about you, it's what made me not want to let her give up and her justt caring so much it's what made me fall even more for Bo."She shook her head roughly before downing another shot, Tamsin couldn't help but shake the thoughts "When we went to save Dyson and I was almost going to take her in she show me I didn't have to fight alone, she showed me I wasn't alone, she let me hold onto her, even though she has all this shit going for her." The Valkyrie sighed "Bo managed to save me, to help me fight it, and I fell even more because I knew even if I tried she'd fight for me and it made me question myself and who I had become and who I was becoming when I was with her. She even manage to hold on to me when I took that bullet for her."

Kenzi was now more intrested then ever she's always heard the saying of 'I love her so much I'd take a bullet for her' but she never thought anyone would do it. Kenzi knows a lot about love from Bo the way Dyson gave up his love Bo and even after didn't even try to get Bo back even when he had his love back. And when they had had switch bodies that one time and she got to be Dyson, she didn't like the how empty it felt to be Dyson, and how different it felt.

"When I tried to dig myself out of the hole I put myself in, to runaway I knew I was in to deep to leave and so I didn't." Tamsin looked around spotting Bo with Dyson talking and drinking it up "I couldn't leave knowing the mess I help leave." Bo seen the Valkyrie staring and she gave a small smile and a wave, but she turned around and looked at Kenzi "Sometimes there's a voice in my head telling me to go for it but then there's my head telling me that she has Dyson and I'm not needed and knowing this is my last life I don't see a point in hurting her once I do have to leave."

"But you still can't help to fall for her no matter how many times you tell yourself you can't have her, because everday when you see her she still makes you smile, she makes those elephants dance around in your stomach, she gives you those goosebumbps, and makes you feel all warm, and just hearing her name makes you smile." Kenzi stated and Tamsin didn't say anything but nod at Kenzi's explanation "This isn't a bad thing Tamsin maybe this is what you need and this MIGHT be your last life, but you can still fight, you can still fight for her and another thing is I've never expected you to fall but you can never expect the unexpected." Tamsin just smiled and for once in awhile she hugged Kenzi and she let it happen because she was vulnerable for once. Kenzi was a bit taken back but she returned the hug because this was a very rare thing that Tamsin ever did.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll gut you." Tamsin smirked playfully and Kenzi only smiled in agreement and she wondered where this left Kenzi and her, but it didn't matter right now the Valkyrie felt weightless, like she didn't have the world on top of her shoulders anymore even if it was a little secrect she was sharing with Kenzi now. It made her think though everything she's ever done was for Bo it was all about her and it wouldn't change Bo would continue to have people dotting after her, even the strongest of them will fall to her, Tamsin did, a Valkyrie fell at Bo's knees and even when she knew it Tamsin let herself. There was a piece of her that was scared of having trusted the Goth Tamsin knew though that it was her nature speaking against her, but inside Tamsin truly knew that she could trust Kenzi even though it was her first time trusting someone with something like this. The Valkyrie was glad it had been Kenzi because if it was anyone else she wouldn't have said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl c:_

* * *

She only shook her head "I'm fine just I've got things on my mind,"

"What about?"

"Ladies night with Kenzi I've been spending a lot of time with you no offense, but I haven't spent time with her." It was true Kenzi had been spending a lot of time with Tamsin, for example as soon as they got to the Dal and Tamsin would get back from th Cop Shop they drink the whole night, Tamsin would bring a drunk Kenzi home safe as always, and she would leave to her brand new apartment Hale had given her to stay in.

"Or your jealous that Tamsin is stealing you bestfriend," Dyson teased

"No Kenzi loves me to much,"

"Look here they come," Dyson pointed his head towards the gorgeous blonde that was walking behind her bestie "Tamsin want to play a round with me?"

"Want to get your ass beat as always Wolf," Tamsin smirked that sexy smirked that made Bo weak in the knee's something Bo would never let Tamsin know "but sure I wouldn't mind." Kenzi and Bo just sat back and watched the two played more than one round, until Kenzi was started is when she started to complain "I'm tired could we go home?"

"Yea we should get going," Bo stated a yawn left her mouth and Dyson came around the table telling her 'yes princess' and she was guessing Tamsin heard it because she scoffed at his words and walked out with Kenzi tailing behind her. "I wonder how those two even got close."

"I think it's just a Kenzi thing that makes people trust her maybe you should try that," Dyson took hold of her hand and let her go as they got into her car and he drove them to the Shack. Kenzi was already in her bed and Tamsin had crashed on the couch, and both Dyson and Bo made it to the bed, they cuddled for a little bit until the wolf fell into a deep slumber. The Succubus couldn't sleep at all so she decided she'd head downstairs and drink a little from the hidden liquor cabinet. "Morning Succubus didn't think I'd ever see you awake at what three in the morning?" Tamsin teased all but smirk though "Wait I'd guess your use to it being a succubus and all."

"Shouldn't you be asleep Tamsin?" Bo stated and poured her a glass or shot really "Or did you want a shot?"

"A shot is better," Bo rolled her eyes knowing the answer to her own question and poured another shot for the Valkyrie "so why are you up so early Wolf boy wouldn't stop howling at the moon?"

"No I had things on my mind that wouldn't let me sleep,"

"Should I even ask?"

"No because then you'd have to trade a deep dark secret for it."

"Why is it a deep dark secret?"

Bo nodded and downed her second shot or wait was it her third? She wasn't sure but she all but cared for it "So trade or not?"

"Sure," Bo raised her brow at Tamsin and poured a fifth shot for the Valkyrie

"You first," The Succubus stated.

"Fine Kenzi is the first person to know a lot about me," Tamsin smirked knowing she it was true but secret enough because Kenzi, you could say Kenzi was a liability to Tamsin. "your turn Succu-lette."

"That doesn't count though," Tamsin only nodded so Bo sighed she'd have to make up a secret, but make sure it seemed true enough not to be a lie that way Tamsin wouldn't notice, but she figured she couldn't lie because she had nothing, nothing could come to her mind because of those eyes Tamsin has they made her lost in those pools. Before she knew it, before even spilling a secret she didn't know wether she was drunk or it was her doing, but both of them we're leaning in, lips hovering over each other and she couldn't hold out any long. Bo cupped Tamsin's face and pulled the Valkyrie to her almost making her fall out of the stool and kissed her with so much passion she never knew she really had for Tamsin there was so much emotions that she couldn't say and instead of telling Tamsin what her secret was, she showed Tamsin what her secret was, Tamsin is her secret, her feelings for Tamsin is her deep dark secret. And when they had to pull back for air Bo didn't want to, but she did anyway and she noticed Tamsin's eyes are still closed "Bo?" _Dyson shit!_

"Dyson." Bo looked to him and he had grabbed his jacket and was already dressed.

"Don't tell me what it doesn't look like," Dyson stated and sighed knowing all in all that this would happen eventually, he knew what Bo felt for Tamsin, yet he thought that it would all change for him. "I should take my leave."

Tamsin hadn't done or said anything, really she couldn't, she had just kissed her partner's girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend "I'm going to leave." but before Bo could take her hand and make her stay, she bolted out figuring she'd have to give those two time to talk about what had just happened. She didn't know where she was going it wasn't hard to figure it out either, she ended up in the place where Acia and her had sat on the back of her truck near the water tower. Tamsin made it in time to watch the sun come up instead of thinking what happened at the shack she reveled in how the sun bounced off her skin and thought how Acia called her and angel because of it. After an hour of clearing her mind her phone buzzed.

_Tamsin could you come to the shack? Bo isn't here she went to the Dal - Kenzi_

Tamsin replied with an 'Okay' and arrived to the shack and saw Kenzi and a cup of icecream in her hand and ocne she noticed Tamsin was there she motioned for the Valkyrie to sit. "What happened this morning? I heard yelling I mean I knew it was Dyson's but I think you know."

Tamsin sighed and shoved a spoon full of icecream in her mouth before answering the Goth "Bo kissed me this morning, it was more than a kiss, and Dyson caught us. Before he could leave I left that way they could talk I guess they didn't talk it out what happened on that end?"

"Dyson was saying something about 'I don't want you to be with anyone else I want to be the only one and I know your a succubus and I can't be enough, but if I'm not enough please tell me so that way I can leave without a broken heart' yea chizz really went down poor Bo-Bo."

"What happened with Bo?"

"Well before she could say anything more he left and she went after him and thats when I decided I would need lots of ice cream, vodka, and a baseball bat." Tamsin gave her a look after she had said baseball bat "So she can go brake windows on a fucked up car afterwards believe it helped her the first time." Tamsin only made an 'o' face before they heard a 'hey' and they both jumped to find a teared up Bo.

"Tamsin could I talk to you alone?" Tamsin was a bit scared and before she could protest Kenzi already had ran upstairs and Bo was sitting right beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: So as always I do not own Lost Girl *snaps fingers* darn it oh well c:_

_Sorry I know its been awhile since I posted but I've got chapter three and four up Yay! Exams are over and break is on :D so I'll have tons of time to wrote but I hope you guys love this and keep the reviews, favorites, and followers coming gives me so much inspiration to keep writing. As always I love you guys enjoy and this was based off the song Darte un Beso by Prince Royce c: the ukulelia in the song is very happy so I thought why not?_

* * *

Tamsin nodded she didn't know what else to say, she knew they had a lot to talk about, and there was a lot to talk about, but for now she'd wait Bo just got done crying. She could easily tell because Bo's are red and her cheeks gave off this small tinge of redness "That's fine with me," what else more would she say? I'm sorry you broke up with Dyson? Or that he caught us kissing? That I stole his girlfriend? "I need to get going Cop Shop needs me." that was a lie she just felt uncomfortable and Bo noticed that she was putting her armor back on, along with her mask and shield, so Bo does what she has always done with Tamsin she grabs her wrist and pulls the Valkyrie safely close to her and kiss her witht he same amount of passion she had earlier and Tamsin returned every single ounce of it. Tamsin's tongue ran between Bo's lips and Bo easily gave her access now both fighting for dominace, but Tamsin easily won this, their hands roamed, not to far from the waist line neither of them could go that far just yet. Bo was the first to pull back for air and respond "Don't close up on me now Tamsin,"

Tamsin for once truly smiled and nodded not that she was being submissive, but for once she had something to look forward to "I won't as long as you don't loose intrest, mystery does help and I know how much you like it." she winked at the Succubus and Bo smirked even with the brake up she was actually happy, but she still wanted to give it time. "How about we eat some ice cream and smash up cars before I have to head to the Cop Shop?" Its when Kenzi came into the room and with a happy smile they all sat down on the sofa neither Tamsin or Bo brought anything up. And just as planned they ate ice cream and banged up a car so Bo could let out some steam and she went to the Cop Shop to face Dyson and she was hoping just as bad that she hadn't lost him. "Tamsin could I talk to you for a second?" and it was quick she shrugged and followed Dyson into the interrogation room with no cameras that way they had some privacy. "I hope you know I don't hate you for this morning,"

"I really am sorry Dyson," She put her head down in guilt the first time in awhile really she felt sorry for anything and instead of getting screamed at like if she was a child he just rest his hand on her shoulder and made Tamsin look up at him.

"Its fine I knew you two have something stronger than Bo has had with me and even stronger than she's had with Lauren and I'm glad its you because I at least know I can trust you with her life, her's and Kenzi you've never disappointed me Tamsin even with all the bullshit that happened before." Tamsin was happy to know she didn't lose the Wolf as a friend, but really she couldn't believe he was giving up so easily on Bo. "And I know you probably thinking you won't be enough for her or that I was, but you give her everything she needs and I see it, I saw it in the woods to be honest I thought maybe I could make her feel for me like she had before, but I couldn't deny the way she was looking at you." he didn't hug her, no because that's not how they did things, but they we're close "Just take care of yourself and her and be happy Tamsin let yourself for once you deserve it and I know you'll be happy with Bo." and just to lift all the intensity of a conversation "Plus that sex is going to give you enough strength to take out another army."

And Tamsin laughed "I could do it before without her you know!"

"Well you'll do much better now," He winked at her and walked out with her and grabbed his keys "but we have a case and we better get going." and Tamsin smiled following behind her best friend and she was guessing she could call Dyson that because they we're close as ever now, he was her guy best friend and well Kenzi was her girl best friend and she couldn't believe it at all.

"Right behind ya wolf," Tamsin put on her smirk and walked as if nothing was going to go wrong in her world but she knew that was inevitable because when Life saw something it would put a big obstacle in your way just to show you nothing never stayed perfect for long, but she'd enjoy the perfectness of everything for now, she wouldn't let it bring her down at least she wouldn't mop over it now and drink herself into stupor.


End file.
